Berolina Gremory/Ludger Bael
Ludger Bael(ルドガーバアル;Rudogā-baaru) is Berolina's alterego/alternative self, born once Berolina realized that her current self couldn't achieve her true potential, thus allowing the Demon Lord Mary Beelzebub to modify her own brain and personality in a irreversible way. Taking control of her for the entire Miyama Runaways arc. Without any emotion nor relation with her Gremory lineage, Ludger is considered far stronger than Berolina herself, at the cost of completely losing her bonds with others and sense of humility, considered to be the ultimate Bael. Appearance Much like Berolina, Ludger has long, spiky hair with a pitch black tone and violet eyes due to her body modifications. Also like Berolina, she has a curvilious, well-endowed body and it's a few centimeters shorter than Ichijou. She's usually wearing Kuoh's female uniform. Personality Being considered the Ultimate Bael, making Mary Beelzebub modify her own genes and brain in order to become stronger, Ludger is arrogant, bossy, violent and uncarying. She doesn't care about anyone other than herself, and feels no remorse or pity on her actions, which includes blackmail and executions. She also looks down on others and doesn't spare words to insult or threaten others, no matter the situation. However, as the arc goes on, due to Ichijou's loyalty to her other self and continuous exposure to his own personality, Ludger eventually mellowed out and became quieter, gentler and more confused, as she soon began to regret her decisions, mourning that the process which changed her is irreversible. History Berolina's alternative self that Mary Beelzebub altered herself for an experiement, once she didn't want to follow Rias Gremory's steps anymore, but her own Bael lineage. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Much like her counterpart, Ludger has an obscene amount of demonic power inherited from his satan father and mother. However, for no longer being limited by "Berolina's" influence, Ludger can freely control and use her own demonic reserves, being able to control the amount of pressure in one single target and easily break spells and barrier with sheer force alone. She's also extremely phisically strong, able to bash away a large amount of middle-class devils with relative ease. 'Power of Destruction -' The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. Ludger inherited this ability from her Mother Alice, who inherited from her great-grandmother Venelana Gremory(née: Bael). As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. * '''Null Stardust(ヌルスターダスト; Nurusutādasuto) -'' Ludger's signature move, in which she uses small spheres of power of destruction in rapid successions, much more like a gattling gun. * '''Annihilation Nova(アナイーレーションノバ; Anaīrēshon'noba) -'' Another of Ludger's abilities, which is seem as a perfected version of Rias's '''Extinguished Star. She gathers an enormous amount of demonic power on top of her head and launched against the enemy. The resulting power is so dense and powerful it doubles as a mini black hole, sucking everything in sight and withering things at the vicinity. Trivia * Ludger's image are based on Medaka's forsaken God mode, from the Medaka Box series. * Ludger's name is a pun on her original name, which both last syllables are reversed and changed, but in the same order nonetheless(Ludger-Bael/Bero-Lina). * Even though the alteration was complete, Ludger still uses Berolina's signature stripped panties, which are mocked by Ichijou. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils